Through the years
by He's My Unrequited Love98
Summary: Pretty much a story of Chlerek they meet in 1st grade and they spend the years together until Chloe moves and then comes back extremly different. Will Derek still love her? Yeah this summary sucks please read!
1. 1st grade

**AUTHORS NOTE: DA DA DA DAAAA! I PRESENT….. DRUM ROLL…. THROUGH THE YEARS! YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chloe was only at the young age of six when she met him, from that point her life changed. She had made her first best friend, a young 7 year old named Derek Souza. Just like her, Derek was different. Chloe was a little shorter than everyone else and stuttered a lot, Derek on the other hand was a bit taller than everyone else and had an advanced vocabulary. It all started in 1st grade when Chloe was stuttering in front of the class her first day there at a new school when the teacher asked her to introduce herself. The other kids had laughed at her and mocked her; Derek had straightened them out with glares and a growled 'shut up!' from that point Chloe liked him. Derek didn't know why he made a fuss of it, probably because it was just low to make fun of her speech predicament when it wasn't her fault. He was made fun of things when it wasn't his fault, like being tall; it was just his werewolf genes. Chloe then hung around Derek, Derek didn't mind but the first week he ignored her. After that they got to know each other better and became friends.

"D-d-d-d-Derek!" Chloe cried, there were two mean people making fun of her. Derek quickly ran to her, when she came into view he didn't not like what he saw. Liam and Ramon were standing over her as Chloe sat on the ground crying.

"Liam, Ramon, you better leave her alone." He growled menacingly.

"Or what? You gunna tattle?" Liam drawled.

"No, I'll tell the whole class you still sleep with a night light." He smirked when Liam paled.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

"Fine, c'mon Ramon, we have better things to do."

From that point Derek knew she was his mate, he was so protective of her and he loved her, at the age of six he had feelings he wasn't supposed to have until age 17, he felt intense love for her and never wanted to leave her side, he was also jealous when another boy got closer to her unless it was Simon his foster brother. From that point Derek knew they would never be apart.

**I really hope you enjoyed it, I tried writing in third person I really hope that turned out ok. Anyways I am continuing this, it is NOT I repeat NOT a one-shot.**

**Peace love and cookies ( : : )**


	2. 2nd grade

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow I didn't think so many people would like this story, thanks! Ok well… I went back and read My mute boy by Chlerek cuz I freakin love that story! And I couldn't help but feel the first chapter was similar to it, so sorry about that, it will change! Just have patience! And I will try to write in third person, hope it turns out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my writers block mind that I would love to sell!**

It was the first day of second grade in Parkview elementary (I just randomly came up with that!) and young Derek was searching the crowd for his best friend Chloe Saunders. He hadn't heard from her all summer and really missed her. Chloe had missed Derek too, but her aunt Lauren had taken her to her house the entire summer. She was standing on her tip toes looking for Derek's dark hair or green eyes. There was a tap on her shoulder making her squeal and turn to see Derek smirking.

"That wasn't very nice." She said, hands on hips.

"But it was funny." Derek rumbled, mimicking Chloe's stance.

She pouted and turned her back on him. Derek saw she was upset with him and the smirk vanished; he hadn't meant to upset her.

"Chloe…" he whimpered "I was just kidding…"

"Gottcha!" Chloe said swirling around with a big smile on her face.

"Ok class! Follow me we will announce you homeroom!"

Everyone started following Miss Anderson, the principal, to the second grade pod.

"Ok A through M are in pod 5. N through Z are in pod 6. When you get to your pod there will be your last name on a piece of paper and your teacher, I hope we have a wonderful school year!"

**Ok I know the beginning is slow but it gets better the next chapter I promise! R&R**


	3. Summer Sadness

**Authors note: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated this story! I feel soooooo bad!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNY**

Chloe sighed as she fell backwards into the grass. The sun was shining and the birds were flying above, chirping their sweet melodies. It was close to the middle of summer and she had received the most terrible news since her mom dying, she was moving away from Buffalo NY to Hollywood California. She wasn't one to complain to her dad, but this time she about threw a tantrum; she didn't want to move away from her friends, especially Derek, he had something special about him. She lifted her head off the ground when she heard footsteps coming her way, it was Derek.

"Hey Chlo," He said smiling his rare crooked smile that he only uses around her, "How's your summer been?"

"Hi D," she sighed, "N-n-not too good, I-I-I-I-I-"

"Take a deep breath." they had been working together to stop her stuttering, it kind of helped her, but there were times she just couldn't control it.

"I-I-I'm m-m-moving." She said as tears gathered in her eyes.

His eyes widened, his only best friend other than Simon was moving away, he was almost positive he would never see her again.

"Where are you moving too?" he asked, trying to keep the sadness from his voice.

"Hollywood California." She replied sullenly.

He almost choked, "That far?"

All she could do was nod and try to keep her tears at bay.

"When are you moving?"

She looked at her shoes as a tear dropped off her chin and hit the ground "This weekend."

"But it's already Thursday!" he cried.

She nodded again.

He looked up at the already setting sun, "Well… in little time we have," He smiled," let's make the best of it."

~~~The Weekend of the Move~~~

Chloe waved out her window as her neighborhood and friends slowly disappeared, tears fell down her face, she saw Derek wave back.

Derek couldn't believe he lost his mate and couldn't do anything about it, his heart felt crushed and he swore he wouldn't fall in love with anyone else or have another best friend.

But little did they know they were going to change, they were going to forget, but they WOULD meet each other again.


	4. Middle School Changes

**Authors Note: This is when their in middle school ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I do not make profit from the DP characters.**

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed, she gripped her purple backpack straps tighter in her hands as she marched up the steps of her new middle school, determined to be like she was last year.

_Calm down Chloe, sure it's a new school, but you have nothing to be afraid of, you are pretty, and you were the most popular girl in Hollywood, *sigh* this year will be the same, only new boys will be chasing you._

She sighed, she remembered her best friend Rae saying the same exact thing to her before she moved here. She missed Rae; they were best friends since she moved to Hollywood and did everything together.

She completely forgot Derek…

Derek rubbed his temples, his foster brother, Simon, was going on and on about this new girl who is supposedly really cute, and nice, and just his type. Derek couldn't care less.

"Her name is Chloe Saunders." His head snapped up, why did the name sounded so familiar?

He didn't think of it for long, for the bell had rung, signaling that first period was over. He quickly got out of his seat and was out the door before Simon could register what had happened.

Simon looked around confused, "D, where'd ya go?"

"Simon Bae, the bell has rung, I suggest you get going or else you'll be late." Mrs. Carshaw said with a sour face on. Simon just nodded as he walked out of the room.

_Sour bitch_ he thought before he was crowded by people, mostly girls, giving him hugs and high fives.

The bell was one minute away from ringing and Derek was going to be late, his stupid locker wouldn't open, he swore this school gave him the crappiest locker that had the most trouble opening that they could find. He was walking rather quickly and not really paying attention to anyone else around him, his eyes set on the Language Arts door, if you were late, she would give you homework and a detention; he was so determined not to get extra homework and a detention; that he didn't see the short girl suddenly run in front of him.

_SLAM!_

"Oof!" the girl huffed as she fell on her rear end; Derek grunted and stepped back in slight shock. He looked down at her through his bangs and was about to say something rude, when she cut him off, "Why don't-"He cut her off with a glare and walked toward Mrs. Richard's class. He didn't need to hear what she had to say.

He made it just in time and quickly took his seat, waiting for class to start.

After the class he wandered out of the class room, lunch was next. But again, he and the short girl ran into each other, the girl stumbled but didn't fall, she looked up at him and glared; Derek just blinked. People had started gathering around, whispering and watching with wide eyes, eager to see what would happen. The girl that Derek didn't know the name of kept glaring and said with venom in her voice, most likely acting tough, "Why don't you watch where you're going you emo freak?" she spat, yeah, definitely acting tough. Everyone gasped and looked back at Derek, waiting for what he would say. Derek looked at her through his bangs, pinning her with a fierce glare, "Bitch." And with that he walked away as Chloe's jaw dropped. Nobody, _NOBODY _called _Chloe Saunders _a _bitch!_

Oh but Derek did, he wasn't scared of some new girl, it's not like he was or ever will be close to her.

Little did Derek know that that wasn't the last time he would see her, in fact, he would be seeing her again sooner than he thought.


	5. Derek's Table

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own**

Chloe huffed as she sat in a random seat at a table in the corner. She couldn't get over what that guy called her, she wasn't a bitch; she wasn't.

Derek headed towards his table but noticed that the girls he ran into earlier sitting there.

_Well… this should be interesting…_

He sat down and Chloe glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked with a glare.

He smirked, "You know if you keep glaring your face will get stuck like that."

She smoothed her face out. "Shut up." She said, slightly irritated.

"Well, what I am doing here, this is my table."

"I don't see your name on it." She replied childishly.

He smirked. "That's because you arm is covering it up."

He grabbed her arm and started to lift it when a shock ran up his arm; he quickly moved her arm and drew back. What he didn't know was that Chloe had felt it too.

"See." He said pointing out a scratch on the table.

She looked down at it in shock.

_Derek_ was written there in slightly sloppy lettering.

"W_-_what?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"That took quite a while; all I had to work with was a plastic spoon."

"Derek…" She whispered to herself… it was familiar somehow…

They were interrupted when Simon came running. "Hey bro!" he yelled.

Derek sighed, "Hey Simon." he replied, uninterested.

He sat down and chatted with Chloe when he suddenly whipped around to face Derek.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot to tell you!" he yelled excitedly.

Derek rubbed his temples. "You don't have to yell if I'm sitting right here… what is it?"

Simon smiled broadly, "Dad said you could."

Derek looked confused for a second, but then his eyes got wide, "Really?"

Simon nodded excitedly, "Tonight!"

"I swear Simon if you're just kidding…"

"I'm not!"

Chloe then decided to interrupt. "Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

Simon smile at her, "Derek's been begging our dad for a lip piercing for months, dad finally gave a said he would let him, he's gunna get it done tonight!"

"Won't that hurt?"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Of course not."

The bell rung, it was time to go off to period three.

"Well, good luck with that." Then they went their separate ways.

**So that's where I'll end it :)**

**Can you picture Derek with a lip ring? XD doesn't he look smokin?**


	6. What are you smoking?

**Author's note: Hey guys! I told you I'd update soon! So I really hope you enjoy this, though I'm still unhappy about how dry their conversation is :P Did I mention their in 7****th**** grade? Well they are.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it :)**

Derek sat in the big leather chair in the middle of the room; the room smelt of cigarette smoke and numbing medicine, but mostly smoke. A buzzing was heard in the next room where someone was getting a tattoo. Derek was telling himself he wasn't scared, he was NOT scared; it's just a little lip piercing, right? This is what he had wanted for so long, so why was he so nervous? Was he having second thoughts? No, he had his mind set and he was sticking with it!

"So, how old are you buddy?" The guy said coming over with a weird thing that kind of looked like tongs and a big ass needle.

"Fourteen…" he mumbled.

He chuckled, "You scared?"

Derek glared, "No."

The man chuckled again, "Of course not."

He took Derek's bottom lip in his tong like things and said, "So, snake bites eh?"

Derek nodded, "Ok, kid, this'll only hurt for a second." Derek nodded again.

He closed his eyes as the man set to work, rubbing numbing medicine on his lip and taking his lip back in the tong thing.

"Ok kid, here it comes…"

~~~***~~~***The next day~~~***~~~***

Chloe stared at Derek's plain black lip rings in astonishment, "Waoh! Derek! You actually went through with it!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Of course I did."

"Did it hurt?"

Derek shrugged, "Nah."

He was lying, it _did _hurt.

"So… wanna walk with me back to class?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

All day Derek received weird looks and got the same question, "Did it hurt?" he was sick of it, he kept telling everyone it didn't hurt, why couldn't they tell their friends?

Derek then walked into his math class, he was in pre-algebra and hated it, he knew all the material, but everyone in their acted like they were better than everyone else just because they were smart.

Once the class was over he was tackled by Simon, "Hey bro, what would you say if I set you up on a date with Chloe?"

"I'd say, what are you smoking and can I have some?"

"No dude, seriously, I could ask her out for you!"

"Why would I want that?"

Simon turned completely serious, "Because, I think you like her."

Derek sputtered, "What gave you that idea?"

Simon's jaw dropped, "You seriously don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Simon sighed and shook his head, "Never-mind," He patted Derek on the back and started to walk off but stopped, he looked over his shoulder and said with a cheeky grin, "I'll tell you what she says." Then ran off before Derek could say anything.

Simon stopped running when he was safe and ran a hand through his hair, "I can't believe he forgot his mate…."

"What?"

Startled he looked over, but smiled when he saw Chloe. Perfect timing.

"Hey Chlo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you go out with Derek?"

"….U-uh-"

"C'mon! I see how you react around each other!" He said grinning and nudging her with his elbow.

"Um, I'll have to think about it…"

"Ok, ok, take all the time you want, just let me know."

"Ok, I will, I'll see you later!"

"Bye bye!"

Chloe walked off toward the exit, school was over and she had to catch the bus.

She called Rae that night and talked to her about what she should do.

"Well, what does he look like?"

"U-um, w-well, green eyes, black hair, tall-"

"SO HE'S HOT?" Rae squealed.

"U-uh, I don't know!"

"Then get a picture and send it to me!"

"H-how am I supposed to do that?"

"Hey, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later, ok sweetie?"

"But-"

"Byeeee!"

New mission: Take a picture of Derek. Won't this be fun?

**Hope you guys like it :)**


End file.
